Kohona High School
by FlewFroggy
Summary: The gang is in there last year of high school, they'll have to face fangirls, fights, and romance. pairings- sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino
1. Profiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

NARUTO HIGH SCHOOL/ Konoha High School

**-Pairings-**

Sasuke & Sakura

Naruto & Hinata

Neji & Tenten

Shikamaru & Ino

**Girls school uniform**-white collar shirt w/ Konoha High symbol on right sleeve in blue stitching, black skirt that goes middle of thigh, black converse, a colored necklace to show what year you're in.

**Boys school uniform**-white collar shirt w/ Konoha High symbol on right sleeve in blue stitching, black pants, black converse, a colored tie to show what year you're in

**School years**- Green is freshman, Blue is sophomore, Red is juniors, and Black is seniors

**-Profiles-**

_**Sakura Haruno- **_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_ Pink, goes down 5 inches past her shoulders

_Eye color:_ Jade Green

_Height:_ 5'5"

_Body shape:_ Skinny, but not Anorexia, has curves in all the right places. (A/n: not perverted filling you guys in)

_Parents:_ Dead- died in car crash when she was in 6th grade, lives by self in her house

_Info:_A punk rocker/ tomboy, is cold to just about everyone except a few. Has three best friends; Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuga; is the leader of Dark Lovers; a all girl group that had been formed around 7th grade thanks to some scared kids. Everyone knows not to mess with these four girls or you'll get it. Is Athletic

_**Ino Yamanaka-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_Blonde, goes down to about waist, usually in a high ponytail

_Eye color:_ Baby Blue

_Height:_ 5'5"

_Body shape:_ Skinny, but not Anorexia has curves in all the right places. (A/n: not perverted filling you guys in)

_Parents:_ Alive and lives with them

_Info:_friendly punk rocker, yet is the most preppy of the four girls, has three best friends; Sakura Haruno, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuga; is a member of Dark Lovers; is fairly Athletic.

_**Tenten-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_ Brunette, usually held up in two chinese buns

_Eye color:_ Chocolate Brown

_Height:_ 5'6"

_Body shape:_ Not skinny but not fat, has curves in all the right places. (A/n: not perverted filling you guys in)

_Parents:_ Alive and lives with them

_Info:_A punk rocker/ tomboy, has three best friends; Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga; is a member of Dark Lovers; Is Athletic

_**Hinata Hyuga-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_ Purplish Blue, let down most of the time about same length as Sakura's

_Eye color:_ Lavender

_Height:_ 5'4"

_Body shape:_ Not skinny but no fat, has curves in all the right places. (A/n: not perverted filling you guys in)

_Parents:_ mother-dead, father alive, has one sister, cousin of Neji Hyuga

_Info:_somewhat shy punk rocker/ somewhat preppy girl, has three best friends; Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten; is a member of Dark Lovers; is pretty Athletic (A/n: Hinata does not stutter, unless really nervous.)

_**Sasuke Uchiha-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_ Black, spikes up in the back to look like a chickens ass

_Eye color:_ onyx

_Height:_ 5'9"

_Body Shape:_ In shape, well defined body; abs, biceps, etc;

_Parents:_ Alive, has a brother- lives with them

_Info:_cold/ easy annoyed genius Punk rocker, Leader of an all boys group called Hell's Fury. Best friends are Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga. Is Athletic, and a Heartthrob of Konoha High.

_**Naruto Uzumaki-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_Blonde, spiky

_Eye color:_ Blue

_Height:_ 5'8"

_Body Shape:_ In shape, well defined body; abs, biceps, etc;

_Parents:_ Alive- lives with them

_Info:_hyper, load mouth Punk rocker, member of Hell's Fury. Best friends are Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga. Is Athletic, and a Heartthrob of Konoha High.

_**Shikamaru Nara-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_ Brunette, pulled in high ponytail that is spiky

_Eye color:_ Brown

_Height:_ 5'9"

_Body Shape:_ In shape, well defined body; abs, biceps, etc;

_Parents:_ Alive- lives with them

_Info:_lazy, genius Punk rocker, member of Hell's Fury. Best friends Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga. Is Athletic, and a Heartthrob of Konoha High.

_**Neji Hyuga-**_

_Grade:_Senior/ 12th

_Hair color:_ Brunette, long in low ponytail

_Eye color:_ Lavender

_Height:_ 5'10"

_Body Shape:_ In shape, well defined body; abs, biceps, etc;

_Parents:_ Dead, lives with Uncle, cousin of Hinata Hyuga

_Info:_genius Punk rocker, member of Hell's Fury. Best friends Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara. Is Athletic, and a Heartthrob of Konoha High.

* * *

A/N: I will be updating soon

-DarkenSoul92-


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

-Sound-

Stressed words

-Beep…Beep…Beep…Bee—SMASH-

A female with semi-long pink hair stood up from her bed. She walked over to her bathroom that is connected to her bedroom. 10 minutes later returning in to her room with a towel wrapped around her body. She quickly dressed in her school uniform. She walked down to her kitchen ate a bowl of cereal and left with her bag, keys and cell phone.

She walked towards a brick wall that was about her height but got shorter in intervals. The female looked at the clock on her phone which read 6:55 am. In about 5 to 10 minutes her 3 best friends would be there.

7:00am a female with her hair in 2 Chinese style buns a bit taller and wearing the same school uniform walked over. "Hey Saks" the brunette says. (A/n: 'Saks' is short for Sakura, and 'Ten' or 'Tennie' is short for TenTen.) Sakura replies with a "Yo, Ten" The two girls stood in silence until 7:05. Two girls one with bluish purple hair and the other with blonde hair walks over to the wall. "Hey" The two girls say in unison, TenTen replied with a 'Hey girls', while Sakura replied with a nod of the head. The four females started walking in the direction of Kohona Academy.

"So what did you girls do this summer?" The blonde also known as Ino asked. She was answered with 'boyfriend', 'boyfriend', and 'work'. "Oh come on, Saks you had to of done something other than work this summer?" Ino asked. "No, I worked because I need to pay my bills, unlike you three." Sakura said rather coldly. _'Harsh' _the three girls thought. But the girls knew Sakura had a right to be, since they have known each other since preschool and knew her parents died in a car crash when she was in 8th grade. 8th grade was when Sakura became cold to everyone except a few.

"Sorry" Was the only thing Sakura could say.

"So, we need to get Saks a boyfriend this year." TenTen said not wanting an awkward morning on the first day of school. Sakura rolled her eyes and withdrew herself from the conversation of boyfriends, cloths, and other things.

They got to the school after another five minutes of walking.

**With the boys**

"Hey guys! What did you guys do this summer?" asked a hyper Naruto.

-Crickets-

"Oh come on guys, I mean please don't tell me I'm the only one with a LIFE." Naruto stressed out the word life.

-Snort-

-Moron-

-Dobe-

"Well I spent my vacation with my girlfriend Hinata, you know her right Neji?" Naruto stated.

"Shut up about my cousin, you idiot." Neji stated monotone, or tried. It was always hard to tell since it seemed like his normal tone of voice yet it was 7:00 in the morning.

"Well then tell me what you did this summer." Naruto demanded.

Neji whispered something.

"What was that?"

-Growl- "I said 'TenTen' I spent my summer with TenTen."

Naruto patted Neji on the back

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto asked.

'No" was the only reply given.

"Good" Naruto then turned to Shikamaru.

"So Shika what did you do?" Naruto questioned teasingly

"Don't call me Shika" Shikamaru demanded.

"Well why not; Ino-Chan calls you that?" Naruto pressed on he was determined to get it out of his friend.

"Don't call her Ino-Chan either." Shikamaru demanded. "Why" 'Shit' Shikamaru thought. "Why?" Naruto pressed on.

"Cuz she is my girl, only I can or should call her Ino-Chan" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it lazy-ass?" Naruto questioned. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke.

"So teme, what did you do this summer?" "Nothing" was the monotone reply. "Oh come on teme you had to of done something this summer." Naruto whined.

"I did nothing." Sasuke deadpanned.

It was quite for about five minutes as the members of Hell's fury walked to Kohona High.

"I know we need to find teme a girl." Naruto said

"Dobe, I don't need a girl." Sasuke countered.

"Well why not? Your all broadly and distance maybe if you had a girl then you wouldn't be so…..so…EMO!" Naruto shouted the last part.

"Wow, don't go and hurt yourself Naruto." Neji stated coolly.

"Hn, all the girls in school are fan girls, so why would I want one of them to be my girlfriend." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well I don't know. I'm starting to think your gay Teme." Naruto said scratching his head.

Sasuke and the guys stopped walking.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled "I'm not gay." He growled out

"Alright, alright I'm sorry Teme okay." Naruto pleaded backing away with his hands raised defensibly. Sasuke said nothing and continued walking the others following suit.

It was quite during the rest of the walk to school.


	3. Chapter 2

At School with the girls-

The girls had gotten their class schedules and their locker numbers and combinations. The girls now stood in front of their lockers. The order was Sakura, locker, TenTen, Ino, locker, locker, Hinata. The girls checked their class schedules, well Ino grabbed all four schedules and compared them.

"Sweet!" Ino yelled. "We got all the same classes."

"Alright Ino we should go before we are late." Hinata suggested, upon seeing that Ino had attracted unwanted stares.

"Why we got Kakashi-sensei first and it's not like he'll be on time" Sakura stated while looking over her schedule.

"So let's just go, so we can get there and get decent seats." TenTen said. And with that the four girls headed off to Kakashi's class. This is homeroom and English class.

With the boys-

The boys had reached the school and were immediately jumped by their fan girls, things were shouted like;

"Sasuke go out with me!"

"Naruto marry me!"

"Neji is so Hot!"

"Shikamaru forget that Bitch and date me!"

The guys' ignored the fan girls; however the comment about Ino pissed Shikamaru off.

"Hey guys look are lockers" Naruto said once they had gotten away from their fans.

Their lockers were as followed- Sasuke, locker, Neji, locker, locker, Shikamaru, Naruto, locker.

(A/N: hopefully u can figure out whose locker goes were ;P.)

"I hope we don't get fan girls next to our lockers." Shikamaru said lazily, having noticed that there were spaces between each locker.

The guys looked at their schedules, until Naruto snatched the schedules to compare them.

"Awesome, were in all the same classes!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Fine lets go, I don't want to run into any more fan girls." Sasuke said monotone. And with that the guys walked off to their homeroom. There teacher being Hatake Kakashi.

In the classroom-

The girls had walked in the classroom and it had immediately fallen silent, the members of Dark Lovers walked into the classroom, everyone stared as the girls walked to the back of the class and sat down so it was Sakura sat by the window, Hinata, TenTen, Ino. They sat at tables that hold two people and there are three tables to a row. The girls pulled out there chairs and sat down. The class so was loud again with everyone talking about what they did that summer. The door opened a couple of minutes later and in walked the members of Hell's Fury. The females minus Dark Lovers were all around them males in an instant, asking them if they wanted to go out with them and such. A vain popped out of Ino's forehead she was not a morning person and with all of this commotion it was pissing her off. She looked over at her friends and saw Sakura was listening to her iPod totally ignoring everything around her. And TenTen and Hinata were talking not seeming to mind all the loud noise.

"Would you all SHUT UP!" Ino yelled after a couple of noisy minutes.

The class was immediately quite and all were looking at Ino, she simply sat back down in her seat pleased that everyone had finally shut up.

"Ino" Shikamaru muttered with a small smile.

Sasuke eyes were one the female with pink hair and green eyes that were starring out the window and was listening to music not paying attention to anything or anyone. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had fallen for Sakura Haruno, but his pride got in the way of telling her. The guys pushed their way out of the mass of girls until they were in front of the Dark Lovers they took their seats. Sasuke sat by the window, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Three out of the four females noticed the guys and started talking to their boyfriends. Sasuke leaned against the window and watch Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

Kakashi walked in at the last five minutes of class. And had most of the class call him a liar when he gave them his excuse. He dismissed it and let the class do whatever it was that they wanted to do. Sakura had joined a conversation with Sasuke since the couples had totally ignored the two. The bell rung and everyone left to go to their next class.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

LUNCH…..

Finally it was lunch it was about 11:30 and they could finally eat. After homeroom/English with Kakashi or lack of English with Kakashi, they had continued on with their classes, everyone that was with them in English ended up being in all their classes. The group of eight had found out that they had very strange teachers. Yet it didn't fail to amuse them. The schedule is as followed,

1st period- English with Kakashi

2nd period- History with Kurenai

3rd period- Physics with Iruka

4th period- Math with Asuma

5th period- LUNCH

6th period- Gym with Guy (a/n: u know lee's older look-alike)

7th period- Study Hall in the Library

All the classes were about forty-five minutes to an hour long. School ended about fifteen minutes or so before two-O'clock.

"Finally a class that I love!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down in his chair with his tray of food.

"Damn Naruto were the hell do you put all that food?" Ino asked discussed with what Naruto chose for food.

Naruto's lunch consisted of Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, and a soda from the soda machine.

Ino's lunch consisted of a ceaser salad, an apple and a ice-tea for the vending machine.

As you can see Ino is very discussed with the multiple bowls of ramen.

"WHATTTTT" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke said completely annoyed but Naruto's loud mouth that doesn't stop even if there is food in his mouth.

Everyone became quite after the little commotion that happened between the two blondes.

"So…." Hinata said trying to begin a conversation to try to get rid of the strange atmosphere, it didn't work.

5 minutes later the group of eight were, talking about the strange teachers that they had gotten this year.

Lunch ended 5 minutes before noon, and everyone had to go back to class. Well our favorite group of eight had gym next so they all headed over to the gym.

School ended and they all went home.

The next morning Sakura was the first to arrive at the meeting spot however it was only 6:30am and she realized she had a half an hour until the girls would show up so she began listening to her iPod.

7:00am- TenTen arrives. She is usually the second person to arrive.

7:05am- Ino and Hinata arrive. Sakura had put her iPod away once TenTen had showed up and the two talked about sports. The four girls made their way to school.

"Hey, you know what Sakura you really should tell Sasuke how you feel, I mean come on you've liked him since when?" Ino questioned.

"7th grade." came Sakura's reply, she new Ino wouldn't give up plus the girls already knew that she had a thing for the youngest Uchiha since the girls had gotten Sakura drunk and asked her random questions that a sober Sakura would never answer. It had been Hinata actually that had asked her if she liked anyone.

"Shut up" Sakura said clearly annoyed with the subject.

The girls got off that subject only to get on the subject of their boyfriends. Sakura sighed this was going to be a long walk to school.

-The Guys-

They had met up while walking to school.

They made it to school grabbed the things they needed from the lockers and ran to class while trying to avoid their fan girls.

School had begun and was over and it hadn't felt like a real school day but it had it was 1:45pm.


	5. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

It had been a week since the girls had talked to Sakura about telling Sasuke how she really feels. Everyone had gotten used to the teachers that they had this year. It wasn't that bad, if you don't count their craziness of their teachers. Our favorite eight teens were in Kakashi's homeroom class which was probably the noisiest class in the entire school, because he never showed up and they were lucky if he even taught anything. Sakura had her iPod blasting in her ears trying to block out the noise, Hinata was talking to Naruto, Ino was fixing her hair, Shikamaru was sleeping, Neji and TenTen were making out, and Sasuke; well he was doing something many people would question, he was watching well not really watching more like staring at the female that is sitting in front of him with an iPod in her ears and staring out the window. Now it was a secret that Sasuke had feelings for Sakura, at least it was a secret from Sakura. The guys knew that Sasuke like Sakura as the girls knew that Sakura liked Sasuke. However neither the guys nor girls bothered to tell each other. Probably because they feared what the two were capable of doing. It was almost time for class to end and still no Kakashi. Wait hold on here he comes.

"You're late!" Naruto and most of the class yelled.

Kakashi lazily looked at the clock

"Well it seems so, since we only have 5 minutes left of class you all can continue talking with one another."

Some kids wondered how Kakashi was a teacher.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. The bell rung 5 minutes later and everyone got up and started to leave, all but one that is.

"Sakura…"

No reply

"Sakura."

No reply

"SAKURA!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked as she pulled the headphone out of her ear.

"Class is over, and if you keep blasting that music you'll go deaf."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ino." Sakura got up and grabbed her stuff as she and Ino made their way out of the class where the others were waiting.

History and physics went by like a blur to Sakura, it was now math and nothing was going on…wait never mind Naruto is clueless and is arguing with Asuma-sensei.

"Naruto, I am telling you that if you have 30 degrees and 40 degrees that automatically makes the missing degree 50 because it is a 3,4,5 triangle."

"But sensei, I still don't get it…" Naruto complained for the hundredth time.

-Insert groan-

The entire class plus Asuma has had enough of Naruto questioning everything.

The bell rung as Asuma opened his mouth.

"Alright that's the bell, you guys can go, and Naruto…"

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked

"You may want to ask one of your friends to help you in this class if you want to pass."

"Alright" Naruto said a little too happily

Once everyone put their things in their lockers they headed to lunch.

-LUNCH TABLE-

"Ne, Hinata-Chan would you mind helping me study for math, Asuma-sensei said if I don't get help then there is no way I could pass his class, and my parents won't be happy with me and, and…"

"It's alright Naruto I would more than happy tutor you in math." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"That better be all you two plan on doing." Neji said going into the over-protective cousin mood.

"Oh Neji, let them be," TenTen said as she took a bit of food.

"Yeah Hyuga what could the Dobe possible do?" Sasuke replied sarcastically

"Hey Teme is that supposed to be an insult?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Dobe it is." Sasuke replied.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Bastard"

"Loser"

"Mother—"

"Naruto enough." Hinata said sternly

Naruto pouted but glared at Sasuke. Who had a smirk on his face.

"This isn't over teme." Naruto said fuming.

Sasuke only continued to smirk, but said nothing more. They continued to eat their lunches with the occasional small talk, until Ino spoke up.

"Hey I have an idea."

"Oh great, this should be good."

"Hey watch it TenTen, this just happens to be a very good idea thank you very much."

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't you boys walk home with us today so you can see where we girls meet up and then you guys can meet us at the spot tomorrow so we can all walk to school together."

"You know that's not that bad of an idea Ino." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah 'cause were all couples- minus two- but hey we are a group and you guys don't live that far from us anyway right."

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"So it's settled then, we meet every morning at 7:00am unless discussed otherwise." Ino said clapping her hands happily. The bell signaling that lunch was over rang several seconds later. The rest of the day went uneventful, not including gym. Gym is always eventful. (A/N: insert sarcasm.)

The group of eight walked home, or to their spot at least before they all split up to go home and wait for the next day of school.


	6. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Sakura met up at the usual meeting spot, she didn't have to wait long for Sasuke showed up, and for a minute Sakura forgot that the guys had agreed to me with the girls every morning so they could walk to school. Sasuke gave a quite hello, and Sakura replied with a nod of her head. She did not trust her voice, and she never did when it was just her and Sasuke. Sakura sighed as she remembered TenTen's sleepover party she had, since she hadn't wanted to celebrate her birthday in March that year, she waited 'til June to celebrate it so they could all go swimming as well.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey guys I'm glad you came!" TenTen said happily, as she let her 3 friends into her home.

"What you actually thought that we wouldn't come?" Ino shrieked in shock.

"Well, I didn't know, you guys came to my other party so I didn't know." TenTen said trying to reason

"Exactly we came to your other party so why wouldn't we come to this party?" Ino asked rhetorically

"…."

TenTen let her friends in, and they put their stuff down in TenTen's room.

"Where are your parents?" Sakura asked. Causing the three other girls to look at her, after all this was always a touchy subject for Sakura, yet she was fine talking to her friends about it.

"Away on a business meeting, they'll be back in a couple weeks." TenTen said a small smile on her face.

"Sweet!" Ino said, and begun rummaging in her bag for something.

Ino pulled out a bottle of Tequila. "Let the party officially began!" She yelled.

The others sweat dropped, no they weren't alcoholics but they weren't new to having alcohol at unsurprised parties.

Sakura didn't know when or how but she had a feeling that the girls planed this. How she knew well apparently she was the only one drink…much. But Sakura shrugged it off. The girls had decided to play truth or dare. And let me tell you it was pretty strange. The dares ranged from anything as to shouting out into the dark night, of your loved ones name, to picking your nose, dancing with another girl dirtily. So what would you really expect their all pretty wasted.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Hinata asked slurred slightly

"Truth" Was the only thing Sakura said. As she moved to lean against the bed

"Who do you like?"

"What?"

"You know like like, as in LOVE!" The others yelled, making Sakura stumble back slightly

"Um….Sasuke." Sakura said nervously

The girl's eyes widen, before they all yelled "I KNEW IT!"

Sakura fell to the ground. All four of them were quiet for a good 5 minutes.

-END FLASHBACK-

That was pretty much all of the night Sakura remembered, that and having one major hangover the next morning. Sakura sighed again this time catching Sasuke's attention.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

"Fine" Sakura replied quietly.

They waited a couple more minutes before TenTen showed which relieved Sakura, and soon Neji, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata showed up. And they all began walking to school.

The day had gone from bad to worse for Sakura the minute she sat down in homeroom. Ino had annoyed her from the moment Ino arrived at the meeting spot till now about ways for her to tell Sasuke how she feels. And now Kakashi is early with news about four students transferring into this homeroom. Sakura wasn't all that surprised when Karin walked through the door. For Sakura had a feeling that the school year would not be peaceful, if Karin was still enrolled in this school.

"Class these for students are transferring into this homeroom, so everyone make them feel welcome." Kakashi said and then pulled out his book to begin reading.

The four club presidents found seat after making several kids move.

-Fan Club Presidents-

Karin~ long red hair, super sultry skinny, big boobs, huge ass, has black glasses but wears contacts. President of Sasuke's Fan Club

Ami~ long black hair with silver/gray highlights, big boobs, small waist. President of Shikamaru's Fan Club

Kiki~ short dirty blonde hair, but dyed so it's blonde, shorter than the other club presidents, but still has the curves that would make any man go crazy. President of Naruto's Fan Club

Naomi~ semi-long light brown hair, skinny like Karin, big boobs, huge ass. President of Neji's Fan Club

* * *

The day continued, only not as peaceful as the group of eight would have liked. Karin and her friends would not leave Hell's Fury alone; they followed and asked the annoying questions that any fan girl would ask. The Dark Lover members who were dating a member of Hell's Fury kept getting pushed or pulled away from their respected boyfriend. Karin and her friends were not afraid of bulling the feared group Dark Lovers.

By lunch Sakura had had enough, and when Karin sat down by Sasuke to eat her so called lunch, Sakura throw her lunch at Karin. Hitting said girl square in the face.

"What the Fuck is Your problem Haruno!" Karin screeched. Turning the heads of everyone in the cafeteria.

"My problem is YOU." Sakura said coldly.

"Just because I'm prettier than you does not give you the right to throw food at me." Karin said and signaled for her friends to get up.

Sakura glared are Karin "You think that's what this is about" The rest of the members of Dark Lovers stood, and the cafeteria became quiet.

Karin ran at Sakura with a fist ready to punch, Sakura caught the punch with her hand and twisted Karin's arm. Before anyone could comprehend Karin was on her knees whimpering about the pain. Everyone was in awe except the members of Dark Lovers for they knew of Sakura's strength.

"You are going to stop this here and now. And if you ever come at me again wanting to fight we will and you will lose." Sakura said and shoved Karin away with little difficulty.

Sakura left the cafeteria not feeling hungry, unknowing two pairs of eyes watched her most, one with pure astounding and the other with pure hatred.


	7. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

-Lunch Continued-

Sakura had made her way to the roof to view the scenery since she was still pissed about the Karin ordeal the slight breeze was helping to relax. That is until her friends busted open the door ruining any peace and quiet there was.

It was an awkward silence until Ino opened her mouth.

"Now that that's all said and done with for the moment." Ino said with a grin on her face

"Let's play truth or dare since we still have time before gym." She continued

"Truth or dare?" Hinata questioned as if she was not sure on this idea. She had a feeling that Sakura wanted quietness in order to calm down.

Sakura sighed: but kept quiet because there was never any use to argue with Ino. All four guys groaned not wanting to play as well.

"Its play or we all get bored because we have a half hour until gym so let's play." Ino said determined to play this kids game.

Sakura snorted earning herself gabbed in her stomach by TenTen's elbow. Sakura glared, but sat down in the circle that was forming.

"Well?" Hinata asked shyly

"fine"

"Hn"

"troublesome"

The boy's sat down as well.

"Alright who's going first?" Naruto asked.

"Well spin this bottle and the person it lands on will spin the bottle then ask truth or dare to the person that it lands on." TenTen explained wanting to play the game.

TenTen pulled the bottle out and spun it, it landed on Neji who sighed and spun the bottle again, letting it land on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru truth or dare."

"Troublesome truth" Shikamaru said

Neji closed his eyes in thought, "What is the most active/craziest thing you have ever done?" (A/N: I know it's a lame truth question but they will get better.)

"Dunno most active would probably be in guy-sensei's class." Shikamaru replied and moved to spill the bottle. The bottle landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss, where, and how long?"

"Um doesn't that count as 3 questions?"

"Oh just answer it Hinata!" Ino exclaimed bouncing slightly for she herself wanted to know this question

"Um, okay in the order of the questions it would be, Naruto, lips, 5 minutes" Hinata blush, Naruto blushed but grinned, and Neji was trying to advance on Naruto which was failing since TenTen was holding him back. Hinata spun the bottle, and it was looking as if it was going to land on Sakura, but it didn't it landed on….Sasuke.

Sigh "Sasuke, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Finally, someone chooses dare!" Naruto yelled happily

"Okay, um I dare you to kiss Sakura-" said girl looked at Hinata "on the lips for 3 minutes." Hinata said while grinning evilly. (A/N: O.O) Sakura glared at Hinata who only grinned in response. Sasuke sighed but was internally freaking out, but nevertheless got up and moved closer to Sakura, who did not move what so ever.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips; she didn't respond at first but slowly kissed back. The kiss went from shy to passionate very quickly as Sasuke slid his tongue in her mouth. Sasuke gently pushed Sakura on her back so they were lying down with him on top of her.

"Guys…."

"GUYS!"

"ENOUGH GUYS!" Everyone yelled yes including Neji, and Shikamaru.

The two in the current lip lock broke apart, and went back to their seats.

Sasuke spun the bottle and the game continued everyone had had a at least one turn minus Sakura who had yet to go, which made people think she had done something so she wouldn't have to answer the truth or dare questions.

Ino sighed the entire plan for playing truth or dare was to get Sakura to answer the truth question of truth and dare. But it was almost time for lunch to end and Sakura had yet gone.

It was TenTen's turn to spin the bottle and it finally landed on Sakura.

"Finally" she muttered before continuing "Truth or Dare Saks?"

"I'm not stupid Ten." Sakura countered

"Answer the question." TenTen said

'If I choose truth she's probably going to make it so I tell them who I like again so the guys can hear it, and even if I lie the girls would know, and if I choose dare they could have me kiss the guy I like. Damn this is troublesome.' Sakura thought.

"Well, come on Saks, do you choose truth or dare?" TenTen asked impatiently

"Fine, Truth." Sakura said, 'well it's better than the dare she'd think of' Sakura reasoned

"Okay, tell us…" TenTen said motioning to everyone "Who you like, as in more than a friend, and no lying either." She added as she and stared at Sakura.

"…-"

-Insert school bell noise-

'Saved by the bell' Sakura thought and stood up.

"Come on we have to get to our next class." She said and walked away, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Damn it we almost had her to TenTen yelled as soon as Sakura was out of hearing range."

"I know, damn her for prolonging this." Hinata said. They had been oh so close in getting Sakura to admit her feelings in front of the guy she liked.

"Hey, hey Hinata who does Sakura like?" Naruto questioned

"Yes it would seem as though you three already know who she likes." Neji added

"Well duh, we know who she likes but we want her to admit it." Ino said. And while the 5 teens were talking-(5 because Shikamaru had been sleeping, and Sasuke well I'll get to Sasuke.) They had missed Sasuke's frowned that mannered his face as well as a slight growling, signaling that he did not like the news that Sakura liked another guy. (Poor Sasuke, if only he used his head) Sasuke left to go find Sakura before their next class began. Leaving the others to talk, which it turned into a secret match-making scheme to get the two singles, well together.

Sasuke found Sakura walking down a hallway, and smirked when he noticed which hallway she was walking by.

Sasuke ran slightly and was behind Sakura in a flash, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the unused hallway and pushed her up against a wall.

"What?" Sakura asked once everything had stopped spinning and she figured out who had pushed her down a hallway and against a wall.

"Why didn't you answer the question?" Sasuke asked

It took Sakura a minute but she replied "The bell range and we have to get to class, and besides it's of no importance."

"Yes it is important." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"….."

Sasuke inwardly smirk as he saw her scowl. Sakura then smirked which confused Sasuke slightly.

"Why, jealous?" Sakura asked

"Just answer the question."

Sakura moved her face closer to Sasuke's, before flipping their positions so Sasuke was pressed up against the wall. "How about no; cuz it is none of you business." Sakura said before pulling away from Sasuke and walking away and into the girls changing room to get ready for gym. Sasuke sighed and walked into the guys changing room.

School ended with little drama, or confusion…well I can't really say that because, Sasuke was and is currently boiling in jealousy, Sakura is ignoring Sasuke, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino; but for the girls that didn't last too long. Shikamaru slept after gym, Naruto was being loud and Neji was being quiet.


	8. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer applies

* * *

Sakura walked to the brick wall the next morning to find Sasuke already there.

'Great' Sakura thought to herself. '_Well it could be worse he could of followed us home last night'_ inner Sakura stated. 'Yeah, but I have a feeling that he's gonna do something' Sakura thought. With that thought inner Sakura went back to do whatever it is she does.

Sakura looked back to Sasuke and noticed that he had been staring at her. "What?" Sakura asked. "Nothing" Sasuke replied, but Sakura knew that it wasn't nothing. They stood in silence for several moments before Sasuke spoke.

"So what is your answer to yesterday's truth or dare question?" "Are you seriously not going to give up on that? Why won't you understand that it's none of your business to know who I like or don't like." Sakura said. She watched as Sasuke moved closer to her. "Because," he started, "I want to know I have to compete with to win your heart." Sakura was stunned; Sasuke Uchiha the human ice cube just sort of admitted that he liked her. Sakura smirked I can't do that, because you see the guy I like already told me that he likes me back, and I'm going to be with him by the end of the day." Sakura half-lied, she heard him curse slightly to himself. Causing Sakura to giggle, something she rarely ever did. She was enjoying playing with him. "Fine" Sasuke said after he sighed and moved further away. Sakura pouted she didn't think he would react like that.

The others showed up after a couple of minutes of waiting. Everyone noticed that Sasuke was quieter than normal and it concerned them, but didn't question it. Once the day started Sakura couldn't seem to get herself to talk to Sasuke even though she knew that he had the same feelings towards her as she to him, but still she kept her distance. She had told the girls while the guys had gone to see if they could get Sasuke to talk about what was wrong, but it didn't work. The girls continued to plan on the perfect way to get Sasuke and Sakura alone, but once 3rd period hit, the plan had to change.

It was 3rd period which meant they had physics with Iruka, only Iruka was absence and the substitute teacher ending up being Kakashi and he wasn't there yet. Sasuke was sitting at his table while the rest of his friends were talking. Karin walked over to Sasuke, the girls poked Sakura and she looked over to see what the slut was going to pull.

"Hey Sasu-kun" Karin called Sasuke looked up with a glare.

"Don't you dare call me that" Sasuke replied coldly with a deadly glare.

"Awe but why I like it, and besides you know you like it." She replied not paying any attention to Sasukes reaction. "_This is it"_ Karin thought to herself as she lowed herself so she was sitting in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke couldn't comprehend what was going on, the only thing he acknowledge was the fact there was pressure on his lips.

"OMG Sasuke and Karin are a COUPLE"

"Way to go Karin"

"SASUKE! No love me"

"…."

Those were just some of the reactions going on in the class room. Sakura stood up, pissed off. Why? Some slut had just kissed **her** Sasuke, yes her Sasuke. That would not do. She walked over a couple of seats and grabbed a handful of Karin's hair and pulled. It was enough to get the discussing lip-lock session to end, and pull Karin completely from **her** Sasuke. Karin was thrown on the floor.

"What the fuck Haruno is your problem?" Karin asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"…" Sakura did reply at first but later spoke. "My problem is the fact that your small brain can't seem to comprehend the fact the Sasuke does not like you."

"Why the hell do you care, last time I checked you weren't his girlfriend." "Then maybe you should pay closer attention so you don't miss any small details." Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips which he returned the kiss. Sakura pulled away and looked to Karin. The entire class was silent, and staring. Sasuke gave a small smile. Karin folded her arms and went back to her seat, where the so called 'friends' sat, and started to comfort her.

Sakura walked right out of the class, she knew what she had just done and could not believe it. She had kissed the Sasuke Uchiha, and pretty much stated that they were a couple. Not only had Karin kissed him to. Needless to say Sakura need to think about what she was going to do since class would be over soon and the day was far from over.

Sasuke got up and went to go find Sakura, he realized that she meant that kiss, she meant what she said this morning, and he was not going to let this go. He didn't have to go far because she was hiding in the corridor next to the classroom. He noticed that she kept her head down like she didn't want to look at him or at anyone right now.

"Sakura" he spoke softly. "Look at me" Sakura did as she was told, and she was immediately lost in his eyes.

"I thought you said you like someone else." He spoke quietly.

"No. I said that the guy I liked told me he liked me, and that I would be with him by the end of the day." "I never said it wasn't you." Sakura said with a soft smile on her face.

"But I only told you I liked you this morning, never before that." "And I wouldn't have said that if you didn't tell me this morning." Sakura said looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "then, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like me?" Sasuke said leaning towards Sakura

"Yes" Sakura said, and with that Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips.

After a minute or so Sasuke pulled away and asked "will you be my girlfriend."

* * *

tbc


	9. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_Those were just some of the reactions going on in the class room. Sakura stood up, pissed off. Why? Some slut had just kissed __**her**__ Sasuke, yes her Sasuke. That would not do. She walked over a couple of seats and grabbed a handful of Karin's hair and pulled. It was enough to get the discussing lip-lock session to end, and pull Karin completely from __**her**__ Sasuke. Karin was thrown on the floor._

_"What the fuck Haruno is your problem?" Karin asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips._

_"…" Sakura did reply at first but later spoke. "My problem is the fact that your small brain can't seem to comprehend the fact the Sasuke does not like you."_

_"Why the hell do you care, last time I checked you weren't his girlfriend." "Then maybe you should pay closer attention so you don't miss any small details." Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips which he returned the kiss. Sakura pulled away and looked to Karin. The entire class was silent, and staring. Sasuke gave a small smile. Karin folded her arms and went back to her seat, where the so called 'friends' sat, and started to comfort her._

_Sakura walked right out of the class, she knew what she had just done and could not believe it. She had kissed the Sasuke Uchiha, and pretty much stated that they were a couple. Not only had Karin kissed him to. Needless to say Sakura need to think about what she was going to do since class would be over soon and the day was far from over._

_Sasuke got up and went to go find Sakura, he realized that she meant that kiss, she meant what she said this morning, and he was not going to let this go. He didn't have to go far because she was hiding in the corridor next to the classroom. He noticed that she kept her head down like she didn't want to look at him or at anyone right now._

_"Sakura" he spoke softly. "Look at me" Sakura did as she was told, and she was immediately lost in his eyes._

_"I thought you said you like someone else." He spoke quietly._

_"No. I said that the guy I liked told me he liked me, and that I would be with him by the end of the day." "I never said it wasn't you." Sakura said with a soft smile on her face._

_"But I only told you I liked you this morning, never before that." "And I wouldn't have said that if you didn't tell me this morning." Sakura said looking away from Sasuke._

_Sasuke smirked "then, truth or dare?"_

_"Truth"_

_"Do you like me?" Sasuke said leaning towards Sakura_

_"Yes" Sakura said, and with that Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips._

_After a minute or so Sasuke pulled away and asked "will you be my girlfriend."_

_End Recap:_

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything that would make this situation better. Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips, forcing his mouth shut. And silently giving Sasuke her answer. But before he had the change to kiss back, Sakura pulled away. This left Sasuke with a questioning look.

"I'm not kissing you again until you wash your mouth." Sakura said with a slight frown on her face. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

The bell rang signaling that it was time to change classes. Sasuke walked back into the classroom to grab his stuff, he also grabbed Sakura's stuff since not one of her friends had grabbed it. He walked out of the classroom to see Sakura still standing there. He walked over and Sakura held out her hands ready to take her books, but instead Sasuke took one of her hands, and began leading her towards there next class.

The new couple sat next to eat other in the rest of the classes that they had together, and at lunch. Their friends were glad that the two had finally gotten together.

However during lunch one set of eyes glared at them the entire time, while the owner's mind was plotting. Plotting to break them up.

Days passed and everything was going smoothly. No fights, no arguments, nothing. There was peace in Kohona High School. Well that was the case until November 11th. The weather was getting cooler, it was almost time for the senior winter class trip, and it was getting closer to Christmas.

The school bell rang and all students filed into homeroom. Once the daily announcements finished, Principle Tsunade made one more announcement.

"All students and teacher please make your way to the auditorium. That is all."

Once everyone had filed into the auditorium and quieted down Principle Tsunade spoke

"As you all should be aware it is getting colder each and everyday. For females I know you do not want to were the school uniform because of the skirt, so I have decided to try something. Starting tomorrow and until February 1st uniforms will not be required…"

'Insert student cheering'

"Quiet" Tsunade said, and everyone shut up. "I realized allowing just females to not wear the uniforms are unfair, so all students will be able to wear what they choose, as long as no guns, drugs, or sex is shown of the clothes. All students do however have to continue wearing the necklace or tie to show grade level." "Now all students besides seniors go back to your classes"

After a couple of minutes of students and teachers leaving the auditorium, just the senior students, their teachers and the principle were left. "Alright, now as you all are aware of the traditional senior trip that is coming, the following information is very important. Once you get back to your homerooms you teachers will pass out permission slips that must be signed by a parent or guardian. It does not matter if you are eighteen, or older, you must have a parent/guardian signature. The trip is going to be to the mountains, where you will spend a week snowboarding, skiing, etc. The buses will leave one December 16th and will last until the 23rd, so you will be back with your families by Christmas Eve. If you like you can bring presents for friends; you will be given a list of things to bring, if you choose to bring iPods or laptops or anything expensive, if it is stolen or lost the school and the resort is not liable. Also if you own a snowboard or skis and would like to bring them you may, but the resort has a shop in order to rent for $20 and that includes boots, polls, etc. That is all; please return to your homerooms."

Everyone filed out of the auditorium.

Once everyone got back into the classroom, Kakashi-sensei handed out the permission slips.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura stared at the piece of paper that she was holding, it was so stupid she couldn't sign the paper herself she need a parent/guardian. Both which she did not have. Sakura sat under the sakura tree that was located on the school's premise. Her friends were all sitting around her talking and enjoying lunch, but none seemed to notice her sour mood. Or so she thought.

"Saks did you hear what Ten said?" Hinata asked

"Huh no sorry I didn't." Sakura replied

"I was talking about how Anko-sensei is looking for girls to run track this year, and even though it is late for training, I said I would talk to you guys to see if you wanted to try out." "We're in but you spaced out so, do you wanna run track for our final year here." TenTen said while motioning to the girls on the last part of the speech.

"Yeah sure" Sakura said in a depressing tone.

'So I was right no one thought of it.' Sakura thought to herself

'**well maybe it for the best' inner replied.**

'how is it for the best, I'm going to be stuck here by myself for Christmas again.' Sakura countered and inner never replied, though Hinata did speak before inner had a chance to respond.

"Sakura what are you going to do about the permission slip?"

Everyone turned to Sakura, while she merely shrugged in response stating that she didn't know.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and even though sakura didn't eat anything she was not hungry.

**GYM**

"All right you maggots I know it's getting cold but I don't care we are running laps today. I'm looking for four girls to run track. So I'm gonna time you ladies. Men your running too so let's go out on the field."

"Anko-sensei where is Guy-sensei?" One random student asked

"He'll be in later on. NOW RUN!" Anko ended up screaming.

"How many laps sensei?" a student asked

"Until I say stop." Anko replied harshly

Everyone groaned by took off running.

Sakura wasted no time as did the other girls. They new they need to complete at least five laps to be counted for track times. But even after the times were counted Sakura continued to run, she had to think of a way to go on the field trip, she stopped Tsunade. Yes Tsunade maybe the principle, but she is her legal guardian. 'Would it work?' **'We won't know unless we ask.'**So Sakura decided she would ask Tsunade.

Once Sakura actually looked around, she noticed some of the guys had taken off their shirts, and some of the girls (aka mostly sluts) rolled up their shirts. She noticed that Karin was staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, she walked over to her boyfriend and quietly told him to put his shirt on, he gave a questioning look and she pointed to Karin, which he immediately put his shirt on. Sakura didn't fail to notice the heated glare that Karin shot at her.

* * *

Sakura left school with her friends, she knew that she should have gone to see Tsunade but something told her to wait. They were only about a quarter mile from school, when she could hear foot steps behind her and her friends. Sakura stop when she heard her name being called. She turned her head as did everyone else to see that it was Karin and her followers. It wasn't just the three other fan club presidents it was several other sluts from school, all which 'love' one of the members of Hell's Fury.

"Haruno, you shouldn't worry I'll keep Sasuke-kun warm when we go to the mountains."

"What are you talking about?" "Sakura can do that herself" Naruto said

"And what Naruto-kun you think that blue haired bitch is going to keep you warm when I can do it so much better." Kiki said

"You will not speak about Hinata that way." Neji said coldly as he took a step forward.

Insults continued to be shot back and forth until Karin took it way too far.

"It's her own fault that she can't go on the field trip, maybe if she cared more about her parents they would still be around."

Sakura fisted her hands and dropped her bag on the floor.

"You know nothing about what happened so keep your filthy mouth shut Karin." Ino said. Ino knew that it wasn't Sakura's fault as to why her parents died, but Sakura always blamed herself.

Sakura had had enough, and walked over to where Karin was standing, the other members of Dark Lovers half expected Sakura to punch Karin, but where slightly surprised when Karin through the first punch. Sakura let it connect and smirked at Karin. "Is that all you got, that punch was pathetic. Sakura slammed a punch into Karin's stomach, Karin folded over in pain. But Sakura was not done, she sat onto of Karin once she shoved said girl on the floor, and started punching her face. Sakura didn't notice that the other girls had started fighting with the other girls. Yet she did notice that all of the other weak fan girls had run away. Sakura was about to deliver another blow when she was picked up and pulled off of Karin.

"Sakura stop it now." Sasuke said with authority. He expected Sakura to stop and calm down, he didn't expect her to pull away, grab her bag and walk away.

The others looked at Sakura leave the area, and they looked to the fan girls who looked like shit as they attempted to stand.

"where's she going?" Sasuke asked.

"Dunno, but she'll show up later" TenTen lied. She and the girls knew exactly where Sakura was going, and they just hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid before they got there.


	11. Chapter 10

The girls took off running; they had to find Sakura before it was too late. There were only three places that Sakura would have gone. They included the cemetery, the lake, or her apartment. They stopped by the cemetery and could not find Sakura, next was the lake, they looked quickly. There was nothing on the little dock that was there, nothing in the water, no pink around except a couple of small flowers. The girls were close to being out of breath, but because they were all track stars they pushed themselves 'til they reached Sakura's apartment complex. Just because they had reached the complex, they wasted no time in running up the stairs two flights and knocking on Sakura's door.

There was no answer what felt like 5 minutes of standing outside their best friend's door yet it had only been a couple of seconds. Until Ino pulled out Sakura's spare key and unlocked the door. The girls were shocked at what they saw. The place was a mess, furniture was flipped over, papers scattered, and this was just the living room. The girls heard crying and hurried to Sakura's room. Sakura's room was a beige color, with a Sakura tree painted on the wall closest to the window. Her bed was covered with red sheets. Sakura was sitting on said bed; crying and bleeding. The girls noticed the blood and went in separate directions. Hinata went to the bathroom for medical supplies, Ino and TenTen went to Sakura on the bed. Ino hugged Sakura trying to calm her down with comforting words, while TenTen gently pulled Sakura's hands to reveal a slit wrist and a bloody hand. Hinata reentered the room and started to tend to Sakura's wounds. The girls never asked one question, because they already knew the answers to their questions.

Questions- | Answers-

Why are you doing this? It's my fault their dead.

You had no control on the car. ...

What did you punch? the mirror

Where's the blade you slit yourself with? on the bed

The girls didn't need to ask for they could easily figure out the answers to their questions, what Sakura needed now was to sleep.

When the girls stopped fussing over the wounds, they noticed that Sakura had passed out.

"TenTen" said female looked up at Ino who had called her name "Go see if you can find any more blades we need to get them out of the house. Tenten nodded and went to go do what she was told. While Ino and Hinata started cleaning.

"Well at least tomorrow she can wear clothes that cover her wrist, after all Principle Tsunade's rule takes effect." Ino said. Hinata merely nodded. Several minutes later TenTen returned to the room holding two more small blades. "They were used before, there is dried blood on both" Tenten said. Hinata's eyes widen "You don't think" "We need to keep a close eye on her, we should probably tell Sasuke." TenTen said. "No, let's talk to her ourselves before bringing Sasuke into this." Ino said.

The girls went downstairs and watched TV until Sakura woke up.

Sakura woke up around 7pm, she felt light-headed as she sat upright on her bed. She could hear the t.v. on in the living room, and guested that her friends were still here. She knew she would get a lecture from them, and maybe a light smack for being stupid. She gave a small smile, they cared and thats all that mattered. Sakura attempted to stand, the dizziness returned for a moment, but went away as she made her way down the stair. "hey" Sakura said successfully getting the attention of the girls that were curently watching scrubs (a/n: its a hostiple comety show) Sakura sat down on the couch with her friends and just as she thought the lectured her for 5 minutes just like normal. the at in silence watching t.v. until Sakura spoke. "Don't tell Sasuke." The girls looked over but neverless nodded. There was no need to make him worry.  
"We wont tell as long as this doesn't happen again. Got it?" Hinata said "Yeah" was the response.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura woke up the next morning, she still felt slightly light-headed, but other than that she was fine. she new she worried the girls, but they were her friends and they stuck by her. Sakura got out of bed and went into her bathroom to shower, once her morning bathroom reutine was finished she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit. she went with a pair of self ripped jeans, a white fitted tee over a long black shirt, a pair of black and white converses. once she was statified with her look she took off to the meeting spot.

sakura continued to walk toward the meeting spot when her phone vibrated. she looked at the caller-id which read gaara. she read the text...

Sakura i have a job for you, meet me later after school. -gaara.

sakura replied to the text with a simple 'ok' and continued to walk to school instead of the meeting spot. she new better than to go ahead to school without letting one of the girls know, so she texted ino. she knew ino would be bothered by the fact that she wanted to walk to school, by herself but she needed to stop and visit her parents. -

the class sat in homeroom most were waiting for kakashi to show, but a group of 7 awaited the arrival of their friend. "Ino, any word from Saks yet?" Hinata asked concerrned lace in her voice. "nothing" came the reply.  
"have you tried texting her?" shikamaru asked "yes, but she wont answer" Ino said looking at her phone.

Karin walked over to Sasuke clearing taking the advantage that sakura wasn't here. sasuke was clearly annoyed with the number one slut trying to convince him into comming over later. sasuke looked up to the door when he heard it open, and thanked god when sakura walked in.

sakura was not in the mood for this bitch to be hitting on her boyfriend. she had to much going on and with the job tonight, and her parents death anniversity and the trip. good god the trip. wait hold that thought 'if karin starts a fight she'll be banned from the trip' inner sakura thought. sakura agreed and walked up behind said slut.

"karin" said female turned around and stuck her nose in the air trying to seem confident.  
"Haruno" karin glared at sakura when she notice that sakura kept an emotionless facade on. sasuke to was wondering what sakura would do. "do you mind going back to the planet you came from." the class roared with laughter, mainly because of naurto however. karin turned fully towards sakura and was instally meet with a fist, the class immeditaly grew quite, the girls stood up both karin's and sakura's friend where around them in a minute. "saks, the hell are you thinking?" tenten asked "she pisses me off" came sakura's simple answer "if u fight this close to the trip you wont be able to go" Ino whispered.  
"you forget ino i can not go anyway" "ask tsunade and explain im sure she'll-" ino was cut off when a punch was swung at her by shikamaru's #1 caused shikarmaru to stand up. soon the entire class was chanting "fight, fight, fight" a teacher ran into the classroom and quickly got the attention of the students.

"Enough" yelled Anko "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Karin, Ami, Kiki, Naomi principle's office NOW!" said girls left without a word. sasuke took note however that under sakura's long sleeved shirt there was a band-aid.

Tsunada's office.

"Girls, mind explaining to me why you are in my office again." Tsunada spoke her tone was even giving nothing away.  
"It's her fault she attacked us first" all the fangirls said at once pointing at sakura and sakura alone. "is this true?  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"NO"  
"NO"  
the girls looked at sakura, and sakura kept her glaze on tsunada who rubbed her temples. "Girls you may all leave except for karin and sakura." the members of Dark lovers look at sakura who didn't return their glaze. the girls soon filed out of the office.  
"Sit the both of you." said girls did as told except sakura's position was a little bit more laid back than karin's stiff posture. "This is only going to be a warning, but if this happens again neither of you girls will be going on the senior class trip" -insert karin's shrieck- "is that understood?" "Hai" was the given reply. "karin you may go back to class, sakura i want to speak with you for a moment." karin quite litterly ran out of the office. while sakura remain seated. tsunada gave a sigh before speaking, "sakura what am i going to do with you?" tsunada asked it was a retorical question not to be answered.  
"Tsuanda-sama, will you sign my permission slip for the senior class trip? sakura asked "of course, just aslong as you promise that i do not see you in my office again because you started a fight. Deal?"  
"Hai"  
"good now get back to class, i would assume that kakashi should be getting there shortly.

-  
sakura made it back to class, the girls started talking to sakura almost immeditaly sasuke watched as ino pulled on sakura's wrist and sakura groan in pain. sasuke stood up and walked over to sakura he opened his mouth to say something, but instead sakura kissed him, he of course responded to the kiss. they broke away once the bell rung which was only a couple of minutes.  
the couples walked out of the class and headed torwards their next class. as the day conintued sakura spoke to sasuke about what had happened after she left the fight with karin. sasuke understood and made sakura promise that she would never do that again, she agreed but he knew deep down that it could happen, but didn't look at it like that.

gym class

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata Congratulations you four are now on the track team." Anko said happly, training will be daily before and after school, plus you all will be expected to train by yourselfs on the weekend. the girls nodded but ino spoke up, "ano, sensei can we train during gym class instead of after school?" "sure why not" anko said and ino and hinata cheered. "well girls start running laps" anko said and the girls took off. while the track team was running laps the rest of the gym class was playing basketball.

school ended and the group of 8 started to walk home

sakura's phone vibrated, she knew that it was probably gaara, but if she pulled her phone out the girls would probably question who it was and if she told them that it was gaara, well lets just say that last year when the girls quit the gang sakura was supposed to but didn't. she could not afford to quit because the money that gaara paid was more than the stupid job she worked.

"hey i'll see you later, i gotta go to work" sakura said to the group. she kissed sasuke and left before anyone replied.


	13. Chapter 13

I am redoing this chapter since I had a reviewer, as for a more detailed 'mission' that sakura goes on.

I hope this will suffice.

Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

-Recap-

gym class

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata Congratulations you four are now on the track team." Anko said happily, training will be daily before and after school, plus you all will be expected to train by yourselves on the weekend. the girls nodded but Ino spoke up, "ano, sensei can we train during gym class instead of after school?" "sure why not" Anko said and Ino and Hinata cheered. "well girls start running laps" Anko said and the girls took off. while the track team was running laps the rest of the gym class was playing basketball.

school ended and the group of 8 started to walk home

Sakura's phone vibrated, she knew that it was probably Gaara but if she pulled her phone out the girls would probably question who it was and if she told them that it was Gaara, well let's just say that last year when the girls quit the gang Sakura was supposed to but didn't. she could not afford to quit because the money that Gaara paid was more than the stupid job she worked.

"hey I'll see you later, I got to go to work" Sakura said to the group. she kissed Sasuke and left before anyone replied.

-End Recap-

Sakura walked down the road that would lead to Gaara's hideout. Gaara moved to Kohona from Suna, and when Sakura first heard of him she join in order to support herself financially as well as protect herself. Sakura entered the warehouse building that was located on the Southside of Kohona. The girls and Sasuke would freak and probably never speak to her again, but she needs the money.

Sakura spotted Gaara talking to a couple other men. 'I didn't recognize any of them, they must be new recruits or something.' Sakura thought as she approached her 'boss'.

"Gaara" Sakura said with a half bow to show respect.

"Ah, good your here. I need you to do a job for me. There is a new gang surfacing and needs to be put to an end before they become a problem. His name is Yokashi Tyko, He is forming a gang with rejected members from gangs such as grass, rock, and sound. As of this moment I just want you to take out him, and I hope the rejects will be scared off, but if you have to dispose of them as well. Do it. Don't get caught though, and Kankoru and Temari are going with you. They have already been informed and Temari has the location of the bar he will be at this evening. They are in the garage waiting for you.

Sakura smirked when Gaara informed her who was going on this mission with her. She was good friends with the siblings of Gaara. They were all good friends, but when the girls left the Suna gang they weren't able to hang out as much anymore. Sakura nodded her head and turned to leave.

Sakura walked into the garage and saw Temari and Kankoru in the Toyota Camry, she got into the back seat and Temari started the car and begun driving. "So where are we headed?" Sakura asked, after a moment. "To the 'Starz Bar' Kankoru replied smirking at the face Sakura made. The Starz Bar was anything but a standard bar. I was more of a cathouse of sorts. "The plan is for you to disguise yourself as a 'waitress' and get him to take you home. Temari here is going to be in as well being a bar tender. I myself will be out here waiting for you to come out so we can jump him." Kankuro finished explaining the plan, and only when he had finish did Sakura speak up.

"I currently am not dressed for this job. And neither is Temari."

"Yes and this is why we are headed to the mall right now so we can pick up clothes." Temari replied. Sakura hoped that none of her friends where at the mall, otherwise she is screwed.

They arrived at the mall 10 minutes after everything was settled. Sakura stuffed her hands in her pockets, as she and her two 'friends' walked into the mall. Sakura and Temari have both been on these jobs before, and knew exactly what would attract a drunk male, or drunk female if need be. Sakura walked out of the store dressed in a short black mini skirt, with a tight fitting baby blue shirt that stopped above her belly button showing off her flat stomach and the shirt also had a low v-neck cut to it exposing her breasts slightly. She wore black stilettos. Temari walked out after her, the only difference in the outfits was the shirt. Instead of the blue shirt Temari wore a black shirt. Kankuro followed after the girls with a bag in hand containing their previous clothes.

Kankuro got into the driver's seat once they reached the car. By the time they got to the location it was nearing 5:00pm. The girls got out and headed in. The bouncer not noticing anything out of the ordinary with the girls.

Once inside the girls split up to go to their positions. Temari behind the bar, and Sakura on the floor servicing 'gentalmen's' needs. Sakura found her target 20 minutes in, and begun to give him extra treatment.

"Hey there handsome" Sakura said flirtatiously, the man known as Yokashi Tyko smirked.

"Hey yourself, say what's a girl as beautiful as you working in a place like this?" Yokashi asked. "Just working, waiting for mister right" Sakura replied. She leaned closer to Yokashi, "Something tells me maybe you could be mister right tonight." Sakura whispered into his ear. "Yokashi let loose a groan as he thought of all the fun he could have with her.

Yokashi leaned into Sakura closing the gap between them and kissed her full on the mouth. Sakura kissed back, their make out session continued for 20 minutes. She need he was starting to get impatient since his hands began roaming over her body.

Yakashi pulled back a couple of moments after.

"Why don't we get out of here. I'm sure your boss won't mind."

Sakura nodded dumbly, acting if she wanted this more than life it's self. "Sure, let me just go get my coat." Sakura got up from his lap and left to the back to get her things and to let Temari know that they need to leave.

Sakura and Yakshi walked out of the establishment and into the parking lot that was located across the street. Sakura could see Kankuro standing behind a van waiting for them to walk by. Temari was following the two gaurds that were following Yakshi and Sakura, ready to strike once Kankuro made his move.

Yakashi stopped walking and pulled Sakura closer to him.

Sakura looked at Yakashi looking confused at the sudden action.

"What wrong? Sakura purred, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully pulling out a small knife.

Sakura moved back once she had the knife in hand. Kankuro moved into the light to be seen by Yakashi and the gaurds dropped to the ground as Temari make quick work of her own knifes.

Sakura glared at Yakashi, "You're a piece of trash, go to hell." Sakura sliced the mans trout before he even had time to realize what was going on.

The girls and Kankuro quickly got into their car and took off.

-Job Complete-

Sakura walked down the road torwards her house, headphones blasting music in her ears. Sakura felt very little regret in what she had just done. She had learned very early on to never feel anything when she did a job for Gaara. Sakura opened her door and dropped everything at the door.

'Homework will have to wait, I need to shower first.' Sakura thought as she walked towards her bathroom. Sakura stripped from her clothing and stepped into her shower to wash away all of the sweat and blood. The hot water made her tense muscles relaxed. 20 minutes later she emerged from her bathroom clean and dressed for bed. As she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat she turned the radio on. Once she ate she started on her long list of homework.

Midnight arrived quickly and Sakura was now making her way to her bed.


End file.
